


Cloche et Croix (fanmix)

by Eloriee, Suzakusly



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix per la fanfiction <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5230577/chapters/12062363">Cloche et Croix</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo">Nykyo</a>. Cover e sfondi di Suzakusly e fanmix di Eloriee.<br/>Partecipa alla settima edizione del <a href="http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/">Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloche et Croix (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cloche et Croix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230577) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo). 



**Playlist** ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBsLyKPyqUYAPvOgvpB8eSx6kb4o5BAZB))

 

** LATO A  **

1\. **Heavy Cross** by The Gossip  
_ (Miami)  _

2\. **Rain King** by Counting Crows  
_(New Orleans)_

3\. **Lover to Lover** by Florence + The Machine  
_(Baltimora)_

4\. **Rescue** Me by Fontella Bass  
_(Dublino)_

5\. **Bring Me Some Water** by Melissa Etheridge  
_(Londra)_

6\. **A View to a Kill** by Duran Duran  
(Boston) 

7\. **Run for your life** by Matt Cardle  
(Chicago) 

8\. **Chasing Cars** by Snow Patrol  
(New York) 

9\. S **ay Goodnight** by Beth Nielsen Chapman  
(Berlino) 

10\. **Try** by Nelly Furtado 

(reprise) 

10\. **A Thousand Years** by Christina Perri  
(Hiva Oa)

 

**LATO B**

11\. **Miami 2 0** by Raplinemusik

12\. **My Little Old Home down in New Orleans** by Tal Henry  & His Orchestra

13\. **Baltimore Symphony** by 123InDaPlaceToBe

14\. **The Rocky Road to Dublin** by Rhodri McDonagh

15\. **London Hornpipe** by Tosh Marshall

16\. **I'm Shipping Up to Boston** by Dropkick Murphys

17\. **Chicago After Midnight** by Chicago SO 2002

18\. **The New York City Ghost** by Herbie Harper

19\. **Der Himmel über Berlin** by Jürgen Knieper

20\. **Hiva Oa** by John Taaroa

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
